Will You Be Mine?
by meatyme
Summary: Santana's fiancé is gone on a business trip she gets lonely one night goes to a bar, she meets Brittany, gets drunk and they hook up. Honestly summary is horrible just give the story a try you wont be disappointed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is my very first fanfic and I am very excited to start this. I have an idea as to where I want this story to go so just bare with me, remember i'm new but i hope to satisfy you. Well i hope you like it!**

 **Blondes and Brunettes**

Santana groaned at the sound of her alarm going off, she rolled over on her bed to turn it off but was stopped when she felt someone next to her. That's when it all hit her, she was naked and her head was pounding. The blonde next to her stirred awake when she felt all the commotion.

"Good morning." the blue eyed blonde whispered huskily to the confused Latina next to her. She leaned in for a kiss but was stopped by Santana's hand.

"You have to go," the Latina said "last night I was drunk and lonely, and you y-you need to go." the blonde looked at her with confused eyes. "Please go, I'm engaged. Last night shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry just please leave." the Latina pleaded.

The blonde, whose name is Brittany, untangled herself from the sheets without saying anything. She slowly bent down to pick up her discarded clothes. When she couldn't find her panties she looked around the room,

"Are you missing anything?" Santana asked her.

"I can't find my panties." Brittany said in a low voice while forming a pout.

"Uhm..." the Latina began to say when she felt something underneath her. "I found them." she said and tossed the black lace underwear to the blonde who hurriedly began getting dressed.

When she was done she didn't know if she should say bye to the girl still naked in bed or if she should just walk out. Before she decided what to do she quickly sat down on the floor next to the bed and pretended to put her heels on, she quickly fumbled with the things in her purse until she found what she was looking for, a pen and something to write on. After she was done she quickly put the note under a lipstick she found on the night stand.

With having made a decision in her head, she decided to not say anything and just walk out.

Santana heard the front door to her apartment slam shut and groaned loudly into her pillow, "Ugh! What did I do, what did I do!" she yelled out to no one.

After a few more minutes of just lying in bed thinking about how bad she screwed up she decided to get in the shower.

When she walked out the shower into her bedroom she heard her phone buzzing on her nightstand. She went to it and picked it up, she read the caller ID, Noah, she groaned, but with the fakest of voices she answered.

"Hi baby." came the deep voice on the other end.

"Hey Noah." replied the Latina.

"So how's my princess doing this morning?" he said.

"I just got out of the shower, I'm doing great." Santana replied with a sigh at the end.

"You don't sound so happy did I do anything wrong?" Noah said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"No! No baby you didn't do anything... I'm just still a bit tired, I didn't get much sleep last night," Santana was now pacing in her room back and forth feeling guilty for the real reason as to why she didn't get much sleep, "and I miss you. When are you coming back?"

Noah was a business man, he owned five different clothing stores, two in Los Angeles, where him and Santana currently lived together, one in Miami and two in New York. Needless to say he was a very rich man, and right now he was away checking up on his stores in Miami and New York.

"I miss you too babe, but don't worry I'll be back tomorrow around noon. Be ready for me, I'm taking my girl out to a nice ass lunch and then we'll head back home and catch up." he said and Santana could almost see the smirk on his face.

"Okay can't wait" she said trying to sound as cheerful as possible, "Well I'm going to let you go now, I promised Quinn I'd go to breakfast with her so I have to get ready." she said. Quinn was the Latina's best friend since high school.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later, I love you, San." came Noah's reply.

"Love you too, bye." and with that she hung up.

After she hung up she tossed her phone on the bed and began walking towards her dresser to pick out her outfit. When she was done she walked to her vanity and began applying some makeup as well as doing her hair.

When she was all done getting ready she quickly began tidying up the bedroom. When she got to what was normally Noah's side, she found a lip gloss of hers and underneath it was a note, she opened it up and read it,

" _If you ever feel lonely again you know where to find me, but in case you're too lazy to come to me just text or call me and I'll come to you beautiful. 365-672-4467. your friend, Brittany S. Pierce_ " she gasped and looked around the room as if someone was there.

She quickly folded the note back up and put it in her nightstand underneath other things.

She grabbed her purse and phone and walked out her apartment to meet up with Quinn.

 **Thoughts? Please share this and review and all that fun stuff! I promise good things are coming and you won't be disappointed! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here i am again, i hope you guys liked the previous chapter. things are going very slow right now in the story i know but im getting there be patient with me :) anyway please share/review etc. and thanks a lot!**

 **Chapter 2: Regrets?**

* * *

"Hello, earth to Santana?" says Quinn when she notices how her friend is noticeably distracted.

Santana shakes herself out of her thoughts, "Sorry Q, I just didn't sleep well last night and I'm still a bit tired." she says.

"You know you could've just called and rescheduled if you're this tired." replies Quinn with a little laugh. "But anyway, when does Noah return from his trip?" she asks.

"Tomorrow around noon," she replies, "he called me this morning and told me." Santana continues to eat the fruit salad that was placed in front of her sometime during the time she was zoned out.

Quinn finishes chewing and says, "That's nice, we should all go out this weekend, you, Noah, Sam and I. It's been a while."

"Yeah that's good, I'll let Noah know." Comes Santana's reply with a smile.

Quinn smiles back, "So what did you do last night? You sounded pretty bored when you called me to hang out." She says.

The Latinas eyes widen, "Uh, nothing much really," she lies, "I just stayed home and watched Netflix all night, you know caught up on a couple shows."

"How lame." Replies Quinn. Santana throws her napkin at her and laughs.

They finish their brunch with light conversation talking just about anything and everything as if they hadn't seen each other in months, except what had kept the Latina up the previous night, and once they're completely finished they decide to go their own ways.

On her way back home Santana thinks about her activities from the night before, and things start coming back to her in a more clear way.

* * *

 ** _Flashback to previous night:_**

 _It was Saturday evening and Santana was alone in her apartment. She was very bored with nothing to do and no one to hang out with. Quinn and Sam, her best friend and her boyfriend, had dinner plans with Sam's parents and Noah, her boyfriend, was out of town until Monday._

 _She decided that since she had nothing better do, she would take a cab to downtown LA and have a couple of drinks at her favorite bar Cloud 9._

 _Getting up off the couch the Latina walks to her bedroom and into her walk in closet. She begins going through all her clothes which consists of skin tight dresses, pants, and high wasted pencil skirts, basically anything tight and revealing. What? She has a nice body and she loves flaunting it around._

 _Going with a red tight dress that shows enough cleavage but not too much and ending mid-thigh, she walks over to her vanity and touches up her makeup and fixes her hair._

 _When she finishes she calls a cab and while she waits she takes two shots of her favorite drink, Sky Vodka just for fun._

 _God, she really needs friends._

 _Once the cab arrives to her apartment and she's at the club she walks straight to the bar. She has no other intentions other than to just have a couple drinks._

 _She has a boyfriend, she doesn't have the time or patience for the horny men that whistle and drool over her._

 _She's on what she thinks is her fifth drink of a Manhattan when she notices how the bartender that was some guy a few minutes ago is now being replaced by a blonde girl with really pretty blue eyes and a very nice body._

 _Wait, did she really just think that? It must be the drinks._

 _The blonde approaches her, "Would you like me to refill your drink?" she asks Santana._

 _She knows she shouldn't have another one considering she's already starting to feel the effects of the ones she's already had, but she nods her head instead._

" _Great," replies the blonde, "what are you having?" she asks._

" _A Manhattan please, make it extra strong." She replies. Eh, what the heck she's already tipsy might as well make it a better night and get a bit wasted by herself._

 _The blonde nods her head and throws a wink over to Santana and begins getting her drink._

" _Here you go pretty girl." She says with a seductive smile as she hands Santana her drink._

 _She grabs it and says, "Thanks, uh-" she looks to the blonde as she waits for her to say her name._

 _The blonde gets the hint and replies, "Oh sorry, Brittany." She says._

 _The Latina is about to start a conversation with the girl in front of her but a group of men arrive to the other side of the bar and so blonde has to leave to attend them._

 _As the night goes on and Santana has a couple more drinks, not as strong though, she is very much drunk at this point._

 _Brittany has been throwing her winks and seductive smiles from here and there, but she doesn't see anything bad with it so Santana also smiles back seductively._

 _It's around 2 am when she gets up and walks to the bathroom. As she's in there fixing her makeup a bit Brittany just so happens to walk in. She doesn't notice Santana at first but when she walks out of the stall towards the sinks to wash her hands she sees her._

" _Oh hi pretty girl." She says to Santana._

 _Santana laughs quietly with a smile forming on her lips, "Hi blondie." She says more seductively than she intended too._

 _Wow, what was in those drinks?!_

 _Brittany finishes up with her hands and just stands there looking Santana up and down. "So how's your night going so far? You've been pretty lonely all night." She says._

 _Santana scoffs and then says, "Yeah I'm pretty lonely right now."_

 _That excites Brittany and she begins, "Well my shift is over in like 30 minutes, wait for me and I'll gladly be lonely with you."_

 _For a moment there Santana just stands there and looks at the blonde with a puzzled look but then eventually agrees. "Yeah of course I'm already pretty drunk might as well just get drunker and this time I'll be with company."_

 _With it being decided that they'll hang out for a while after Brittany's shift they leave the bathroom and walk back to the bar together._

 _1 hour and a few more drinks in, both Brittany and Santana are completely wasted._

 _Santana notices how Brittany is getting closer and more touchy feely with her, but she doesn't care, she's actually enjoying it and she forgets about reality, and her boyfriend._

" _So, Santana, I've been eyeing you all day," says Brittany before she's interrupted by Santana._

 _She scoffs, "yeah I noticed, you're not really subtle." She says with a smile._

 _Brittany laughs, "anyway I don't normally do this but do you want to get the hell out of here with me?" she asks the brunette._

 _Santana feels something in her stomach, she confuses it with the alcohol, and after a split second without even thinking about it she's nodding her head furiously._

" _Yeah we can go to my place, it's only 15 minutes away from here." She says looking at Brittany but immediately taking her eyes down to the blonde's lips._

 _Brittany gets up and extends her hand out to Santana. Santana looks at it for a brief second and then takes it._

 _They walk hand in hand to the exit of the club where they see a bunch of cabs just waiting out there for anyone._

 _They climb into one and Santana gives the guy her address._

 _On their way, Brittany shifts closer to Santana and starts caressing the Latinas thigh, "You're leg is very soft." She says while looking at Santana's lips._

 _The brunettes breath hitches when she realizes that Brittany is leaning in for a kiss but she doesn't stop it, instead she leans in._

 _Oh yeah, this is the alcohol, so she thinks._

 _In just a few seconds their kiss gets more and more heated, soon Santana remembers they're in a cab and breaks the kiss up. "Wait till we're in my apartment blondie." She says slightly out of breath._

 _The blonde pouts but nods her head, and before they know it they're stumbling inside Santana's apartment._

 _Brittany slams Santana against the door once it's closed and attacks her lips. Things are getting very heated, and Santana begins walking Brittany towards her bedroom without breaking the kiss._

* * *

 ** _Present:_**

Santana is cut off from her thoughts when she bumps into a lady and her stroller. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention." She says when she sees how the lady is giving her a glare.

The walk from the café is not very far from her apartment so it doesn't take her long before she's back in it.

As she's getting situated on the couch her phone vibrates in her back pocket, she pulls it out and sees its Noah.

She slides her thumb on the screen and answers, "Hey babe," Comes the deep voice on the other end, "What are you up to?"

"Just got home and you?" she says.

"I'm actually at the airport, I'm heading home earlier than I thought, everything down here is taken care of and things are going great." He replies.

Santana feels weird things in her stomach, she isn't sure if it's because she's finally going to see her fiancé after him being gone for so long or if it's because of the guilt she has inside of her at the moment.

She replies after a second and says, "That's amazing baby, I miss you so much, I'm so excited to have you with me tonight."

"Me too, but hey I'll see you later tonight I'm about to board. I love you." He says

"I love you too." She sighs and hangs up

She decides to take a nap since she has nothing else to do, it is Sunday after all.

While lying there she begins thinking about how she doesn't know what she's going to do, she cheated and that isn't something that is easily forgiven by a fiancé, or anyone for that matter, so to say she's scared about what her future with Noah is going to look like is an understatement.

Her mind however can't stop replaying the events of last night and the blonde she so happened to share them with. She knows it's bad but she just can't stop.

With the blonde and her current relationship in her mind she drifts off into a deep, but restless sleep.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think and stuff lol thanks for reading.**


End file.
